Two years of continuation support is being requested for the completion of work which is currently ongoing in our laboratories. This work is primarily an outgrowth of our earlier studies of the [2,3]-sigmatropic of ylids derived from N-arylazasulfonium salts. Both theoretical and experimental studies will be continued. On the theoretical side, PRDDO calculations of rearrangement energetics will continue to be investigated. From the experimental end, new [2,3]-sigmatropic rearrangements will be investigated as will the details of unexpected Stevens type rearrangements which we have discovered. Finally, we plan to complete an improved synthesis of lysergic acid and its derivatives.